AiKotoba
by Koneworld
Summary: Inazuma Eleven GO. Quizás en el frió no pienses muy bien, en una cita como las demás, Tsurugi salio de su linea... sorprendiendo a mas de alguno. Kyotaku Revolución Raimon.


AiKotoba - Sakura Merry-Men

[Kyotaku, 10/9, TsurugixShindou, etc… Songfic o un intento dé.] 

Era un frio día de enero, se encontraba en la cancha cerca de la ribera del rio, podía ver su halo perfectamente, podía deducir también que su cara estaba roja del frio y lo único que se encontraba haciendo era patéticamente perder el tiempo mirando la pantalla de su amado celular carmesí.

Se sentía realmente tonto…

Hoy no vestía como siempre, fue lo "primero" que encontró. Mentira, pero no todos los días estabas en una cita ¿no? Una chaqueta grisácea era su abrigo, también una bufanda negra que justo le confinaban con las orejeras que su mama le había regalado un invierno anterior (y que jamás pensó usar), También los pantalones apretados que usaba pensó unas cinco veces si le quedaban bien pero ni un pantalón apretado se veía mal con sus bototos favoritos. ¿Qué? El si se preocupaba un mínimo por la ropa que usaba fuera de la escuela solo que quizás no pensaron que se preocupara de esas cosas ¿verdad?

Esperaba que a Shindou le agradara (aunque sabía de antemano que no le haría comentario al respecto como las chicas lo hacían) si, era al capitán de su equipo al que estaba esperando en medio del frio, pero no crean que Shindou dando los últimos toques a sus ondas perfectas se había demorado o algo por el estilo, más bien fue Tsurugi el que prefirió llegar antes, de la puntualidad del capitán no se dude.

Sonrió de medio lado, hace poco tiempo que le hizo caso a las tiradas de orejas de Yuuichi y a la mortal insistencia de Tenma y la precaria ayuda de Kirino que más bien estaba siendo obligado por Kariya, si bien antes se habían besado o tenido algo más que miradas con Shindou (a la fuerza) nunca le había dicho nada de sus sentimientos, no era alguien de llegar y largar algo asi de fácil, pero la verdad su capitán lo merecía.

**Flash Back**  
><em>-¿querias hablar de algo Tsurugi? <em>–aun recordaba la cara del capitán, cuando entro al viejo camerino de Raimon, quizás que estaba pasando por la mente del castaño en ese momento.  
><em><br>-no me apures._

_- ¿tan importante es? _–el chico le había sonreído, otra vez podía sentir que su corazón quería salirse de su lugar, era una molestia.

Por su parte, saco su teléfono y tecleo rápidamente las palabras que tanto le estaba costando decir, en segundos el celular del capitán sonó, inclino un poco la cara mirando a Tsurugi mientras por inercia sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo, cuando leyó ya no solo la cara del menor estaba envuelta en un fuerte rojo.

_"Te Quiero, Takuto"_

Y antes que el otro pudiera decir algo, en un veloz movimiento Tsurugi había abrasado a su capitán por la cintura quería sentirlo unos segundos antes que el mayor lo empujara o alguna cosa, pero por más que espero, no pasaba nada, lo miro.

_- capitán, fue amable de tu parte_ –el mismo se había apartado de Shindou, tomando ese silencio como un mortal rechazo- _nos vemos._ –estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió que lo tiraban de un brazo.

_-Tsurugi, no te vayas sin que te responda, no seas grosero_. –vio que lo miraban con el ceño fruncido-

_-¿quieres ser cruel acaso?_ –sí, estaba claro que estaba ya decepcionado.

_-Nada de eso… -_increíblemente podía ver cómo le temblaban las piernas al capitán_- es.. es que tu también me gustas Kyousuke…_

y fue asi como en otro rápido movimiento había atraído a Shindou de nuevo, recordaba bien como acomodado unos mechones tras la oreja del otro antes de besarlo, oficialmente desde ahí que esos labios eran solamente de él.

**Fin Flash Back  
><strong>  
>Quizás esa confesión era pequeña, comparado a todo lo que sentía en realidad.<p>

Lo asumía, primera vez que estaba siendo tan patético. Se había sentido atraído hacia alguna persona antes quizás, pero jamás nadie lo había tenido tan extasiado como Shindou lo hacía cada día, con esos pequeños gestos y cosas después que nadie se hallaba en el Raimon.

y es que, no le gustaba que Shindou anduviera solo en las noches y tampoco le gustaba dejarle el trabajo pesado, silenciosamente cuando todos se marchaban a casa después de un arduo entrenamiento, shindou se quedaba a ver los papeleos con Kidou kantoku y como si fuera poco, después aseaba un poco el camerino y limpiaba balón por balón, pero el perfeccionismo quizás era lo que lo llevaba a tal éxito siempre. Desde ya un tiempo antes de ser novios, antes de irse a su casa lo ayudaba en todo eso.

Lo extraño era que casi y lo veía como alguien delicado sabiendo que no lo era realmente, le gustaba desafiarlo, era un contrincante más que digno. Oh como le gustaba competir contra el de risos.

-¡Tsurugi! -miro hacia delante, y hay mismo se encontraba Shindou, mirándolo atentamente con el ceño algo fruncido-

- ¿Qué paso ahora? –preguntó, mientras con los dedos le levantaba las cejas, el mayor solo solto un suspiro-

-a mi persona nada, pero tu Tsurugi ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo te has expuesto al frio?

-no exageres –le resto importancia, mientras se paraba de su frio asiento y habría su celular para ver a hora mientras caminaban en dirección al centro.-

-oh… asi que ahí la tienes –el de risos se asomo un poco, mirando la foto del fondo de pantalla-

Tsurugi cerro su celular rápidamente al verse descubierto, en si no era nada del otro mundo aparte de una foto de ambos y tsurugi claramente abrazandolo.  
>-¿y que? –respondio, algo avergonzado.<p>

-nada… -le pico una mejilla- a veces puedes llegar a ser encantador… nunca lo pensé de ti realmente.

¿el no ser encantador? Blehh ni que le interesara tener ese puesto, era muy de niñitas pensar asi pero bueno, estamos hablando de Shindou Takuto, el capitán mas inteligente, aducado, artistico y dulce en la historia del Raimon.

-¿quieres que pasemos a Starbucks?

- ¡claro! Estaría encantado de beber un frapuccino junto con una cheese cake junto a ti, Tsurugi.

Caminaron con las manos dentro de sus abrigos, el frio era como para entumirse y Tsurugi estaba que golpeaba a alguien por algo que le calentara el cuerpo, cualquier cafetería hubiera estado bien para el la verdad pero no quería llevar a Shindou a un café cualquiera, Starbucks tenía el mejor café de todos (según Shindou y Kurama) aunque esto le costara todo el dinero que traía consigo, de una uh otra manera haría de mas para poder comprarle alguna otra cosa durante la velada al de risos.

Divisaron que ya estaban cercanos a la cafetería, Tsurugi adelanto solo un poco el paso, al verse frente a la puerta espero hasta Shindou llegase con el único fin de abrirle la puerta, Shindou lo miro algo enternecido, realmente era encantador y eso no lo podía negar ni con su pinta de pandillero.

-busca una mesa mientras voy por los café, ¿esta bien?

-estaré por el lado de allá –apunto Shindou mientras caminaba a una mesa algo apartada del resto que se veía acogedora.

Tsurugi se quedo mirándolo irse, le quedaban bien esas botas con chiporro, esos jeans ajustados y esa chaqueta con tejido escocés… aunque a su parecer no se veía lo suficientemente abrigador. Se dirigió a la caja… ¿Qué?

-Buenas tardes,¿ que desea llevar? –el chico que estaba precisamente en la caja era mortalmente familiar, su flequillo a un lado con sus hebras con un delicado burdeo, lo miraba con esa mirada tan soberbia que se gastaba con esos ojos entre café y dorado- Tsurugi no tengo todo el día ¿sabias? En unos quince minutos termina mi turno y debo estar perfecto antes que llegue Kurama.

-estaba decidiéndome, Minamisawa, dame un Frapuccino y un Moca express

-¿solo eso? ¿no lo acompañaras de algún pastel o sándwich? Que pobreza para la chica que debes andar trajendo –mientras arreglaba su cabello miro a toda la cafetería y el único conocido era…¿Shindou? Miro dudoso a Tsurugi-

- un cheese cake y tarta de panqueques de naranja.

El le dio el dinero a Minamisawa, y este le daba el cambio y la boleta mientras avanzaba hacia el lado para esperar la orden, miro hacia atrás un momento y con sigilo. Un tipo rubio que se le hacía muy familiar conversaba con Shindou… ¡¿ por qué diablos no se los daba rápido?

-Joven su orden.

-gracias –dijo con algo de calma, la tipa que le había hecho la orden no tenía la culpa de que medio mundo quería liarse a Shindou o eso pensaba-

Camino hasta la mesa, al llegar esos ojos purpura lo miraron con alegría entonces un pequeño recuerdo se le vino a la mente… este era el chico que solía ir a visitar a Yuuichi!

-Hola Kyosuke-kun –le hizo una pequeña reverencia - ojala tengan un buen día –se despidió con la mano mientras se marchaba con su pedido para llevar que había dejado en la mesa.

-Kazuki es muy amable, me estaba acompañando mientras venias.

-ya veo… -miro- iba al hospital verdad?

-si… creo que va a ver al chico que le gusta.

Eso tenía que sorprenderle? Ahora que lo pensaba eran bastante obvias las intensiones del rubio hacia su hermano. Dejo los cafes y los pasteles sobre la mesa, mientras le acercaba a Shindou su famoso Frapuccino y el Cheese cake, el castaño se veía contento.

-Gracias, realmente comer cosas deliciosas se hacen mucho mas apetecibles con una buena compañía –le sonrió del corazón, esa sonrisa que era tan pura que casi en la imaginación de Tsurugi, a Shindou le salían unas puras y blancas alas… era tan puro de corazón… - mejor toma tu café, mira estas muy rojo! No debiste estar en el frio tanto rato.

- no te preocupes tanto por mí, enserio –le sonrió de medio lado, mientras le hacía caso y tomaba algo de café, estaba delicioso.

-claro que debería preocuparme, eres nuestro mejor delantero… -tomo un sorbo de café-

-¿solo por eso? -pregunto mirándolo fijamente, algo dolido-

- tú tienes más que claro que no –tomo otro poco de café pero esta vez algo apurado, mirando por el vidrio de la cafetería algo que lo distrajese-

-¿acaso tu también estuviste mucho rato al frio capitán? –Sonrió de medio lado-

- te vez más guapo cuando estas con la boca cerrada –comió un poco de Cheese cake- ¡esta delicioso!

-hm

-¿Qué?¿ Acaso no has probado el Cheese cake? Es delicioso, deberías darle una oportunidad –saco un poco con el tenedor de plástico- di aah.. –lo acercó pero no hubo caso, Tsurugi seguía con su misma cara seria y fría- ¿no quieres probar? –no escucho más que el murmullo colectivo, pero de su novio ni una sola palabra ni gesto, frunció el seño- No insisto mas, de acuerdo. –alejo el tenedor del de piel blanca- pero tú te lo pierdes –se comió el bocado-

Ambos seguían comiendo en ese silencio casi pesado, Shindou por más que pensara en las una y mil posibilidades de por qué a la mudesa repentina de Tsurugi no se le venía ni una probabilidad lo suficientemente de peso como para que el menor estuviera haciendo ese berrinche, tomo el último sorbo de su frapuccino mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿estas enojado? –él chico le negó- ¿molesto? –volvió a negar con la cabeza- entonces ¿Qué sucede Kyosuke? –si… el pobre capitán pensaba que era tan delicada la situación que tenía que llamarlo por su nombre, el de cabello azul solo saco su celular y tecleo con rapidez, luego le acercó

su teléfono al mayor, este lo tomo y la probabilidad más estúpida que surco por su cabeza había terminado siendo la correcta- ¿Solo por eso? –Tsurugi asintió-

_**callado me veo más guapo, ¿no?**_

-a veces pienso que de algún lugar la estupidez se te pega

-yo se que quieres decir de dónde –sonrió de medio lado-

-¡claro que no, él es un miembro importante del equipo! – La sonrisa de Tsurugi seguía aumentando- me sorprende que Tenma siga persiguiéndote con lo antipático que eres.

-en ningún momento mensione a Tenma, pobre…

-lo pensaste! Te conozco Tsurugi –lo apunto acusadoramente-

-¿nos vamos? –le estiro la mano mientras se levantaba, el de risos no muy convencido le dio la mano y se levanto junto con él y botaron sus vasos donde correspondía.

Al salir un poco mas haya Shindou diviso a Minamisawa andando de la mano con Kurama, sonrió complacido.

-siempre pensé que entre ellos había algo

-era obvio

-pero más lo era menos que lo de Hamano y Hayami ¿no crees?

- ¿te invite a salir para cuchichear de los demás? Pensé que para eso estaba Kirino.

-se que estas tratando de insinuar bárbaro, créeme que no lograras sacarme de quicio hoy por más que insultes, difames o travistas a mi mejor amigo ¿me oíste?

- como quieras –levanto un poco los hombros, restándole importancia-

Caminaron un poco mas mirando todas las cosas que pueden haber en las tiendas aunque ni uno de los dos estaba realmente con su atención en objetos, solo disfrutaban el pasar un rato con el otro, no fue hasta que Tsurugi puso su vista en el puesto de Taiyaki que se detuvieron.

-¿quieres? –Apunto al puesto-

-no estaría mal, la vez que los probé estuvieron muy buenos.

- Shindou-san te deja comer comida corriente… no sabía eso.

- claro que si, ¿crees que con mamá nunca hemos probado comida asi? –la cara de Tsurugi lo decía todo-

Al llegar al puesto Tsurugi vio sus últimos billetes irse, internamente se estaba entrando a desesperar, pero como siempre esto no se vio reflejado facialmente, no le gustaba no tener el control de la situación en lo absoluto. Pero Shindou se veía contento con la bolsa de papel y unos seis peces rellenos de judías rojas y chocolate.

-toma- le extendió uno con una servilleta, el se lo empezó a comer- eres como un gato… -rio un poco el mayor, mientras también se comía el pastelillo-

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-solo los gatos se comen al pez de la cola, pensé que lo sabrías –le sonrió nuevamente- um… aún es temprano, ¿por qué no vamos a un cine después? Ahí una película que se veía interesante.

¡OH RAYOS! Tenía que encontrar la manera… ¡¿como lo haría? Miro para todas partes, algo desesperado, cuando a la lejanía vio su oportunidad.

-¿solo espérame aquí quieres? -Shindou asintió algo perdido en el actuar de Tsurugi, solo asintió y este sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le quito la bolsa… dejándolo a él con una gran incógnita en la cabeza-

Tsurugi corrió como alma que lo persigue el diablo o Tenma con un balón y Majin Pegasus afuera que era casi lo mismo, hasta donde se encontraba un joven de mediaba edad como Endou-Kantoku o Kidou-Kantoku que para tener 24 años ya parecían ser dueños del mundo… cuando en la realidad de todos a los 24 aun andan en fiestas y gozando antes de graduarse de la universidad, en fin, el tipo estaba sentado en un amplificador con una guitarra a su lado tomaba café tranquilamente, pero al ver que Tsurugi –chico con cara de maleante a sus ojos- le miraba salió de su pacifismo.

- ¿quieres algo?

-¿no te gustaría tomar ese café con unos Taiyaki? –levanto la bolsa de papel-

-no estaría mal, pero cuál es el punto?

-déjame tocar una canción con tu guitarra y podrás disfrutar de ellos, son cuatro, dos de chocolate y los otros son de judías rojas.

-Trato hecho.

Tsurugi le extendió la bolsa, el tipo al ver el contenido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como Chechire* y enseguida extendió la guitarra y se la acerco a Tsurugi y acomodo el micrófono, el menor suspiro un poco nervioso, mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la extendía en el suelo.__

_Lo único que quiero decir  
>y enviarte es un "te amo"<em>**  
><strong>_Y no se lo enviare a nadie más que a ti. _

__La gente empezó a parar el paso, atentas, la voz algo grave y armoniosa captaba a todos, la palabras dulces contrastaban tanto con su apariencia que mas llamaba la atención, mas, por que al terminar una sonrisa de medio lado termino de flechar los corazones de todas las chicas que le escuchaban atentas.

Shindou se dio cuenta de que una melodía vivaz estaba en la dirección de donde se había ido Tsurugi, si bien le había dicho que lo esperara su curiosidad fue más fuerte, se fue acercando cada vez más, un grupo de muchas chicas rodeaban a lo que parecía ser un músico ambulante. 

_Me siento indefenso, no me puedo detener._  
><em>Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama este sentimiento.<br>No me puedo tranquilizar.  
><em>  
>¿Esa no era la voz de Tsurugi?... abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se hacía paso entre las demás, faltaba poco para llegar al centro. <em><em>

_En la noche no puedo dormir._  
><em>Nada logra entrar en mi cabeza.<em>

__-no puede ser… -susurro no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban, sus oídos escuchaban y a lo rápido que iba su corazón. __

_La distancia entre nosotros es lo suficientemente corta como para poderte alcanzar al extender mi mano._

_Pero simplemente he es estado mirándote, mientras se altera mi corazón._

Tsurugi miro entonces, como todas las chicas que en su chaqueta tiraban monedas, billetes y alguno que otro papel junto con más propina, y alguna que otra persona también lo apoyaba en su pequeña demostración… entonces lo vio. _  
><em>

_Lo único que quiero decir y enviarte es un "te amo" _–canto, mirándolo directamente a los ojos-

_No es "¿Qué hora es?" o "¿Cómo estás?" o cualquier otra conversación casual._

_Siempre he estado gritando "te amo" en mi corazón, sorprendentemente incluso a mi mismo._

_Y no se lo enviare a nadie más que a ti._

Shindou no podía más que taparse la boca con las manos cual señorita que gano el miss universo, quizás no tan afeminado, pero se cubría un poco mientras ya sentía que le temblaba el mentón, nunca nadie había hecho algo tan… tan… tan ¡anti Tsurugi! por él… agarro un poco su chaleco nervioso, Tsurugi lucia fabuloso, con un brillo único entre el la nieve, las luces de los faroles y la guitarra eléctrica.

_Yo, sintiéndome perdido y al borde de colapsar._

_Dejo escapar un largo suspiro en mi camino a casa._

_Sin embargo, he correctamente almacenado en mi memoria,_

_Porque todo es muy preciado para mí._

Aunque Tsurugi lo enterara ya no habia caso, no podía mirar a otra parte y si lo hacia en segundos volvia a mirar a Shindou, se sentía perdido al mirarlo y eso ra malo por que si bien no toca nada mal la guitarra, tampoco era tan fácil como chutear un balón, necesitaba tanta concentración como un Lost Angel o usar a Kensei Lancelott… era bastante complicado. __

_Hoy me encuentro deseando mas recuerdos pasando tiempo contigo. _–le fue inevitable no mirarlo y sonreírle de medio lado-

_Simplemente deseo verte. Deseo verte ahora mismo, así que aquí estoy buscándote otra vez._

-tonto… -hablo mas para sus adentros Shindou mientras miraba como Tsurugi relucía con luz propia, dejándolo no solo a él conquistado con la voz que se gastaba… al parecer ya no sería famoso por lo buen futbolista que es… se sonrrojo mas aun cuando Tsurugi lo volvió a mirar con su penetrante mirada.

_No sé lo que "como siempre", significa.  
>Cuando llego a mi mismo, ya estás aquí.<em>

_Has capturado mi corazón y no lo dejaras ir –_ni que fuera tonto- pensó el capitán de Raimon.

_Sin duda, tanto los momentos felices y momentos dolorosos son formas de "Te amo"._

_Te lo enviare. Esta será nuestra contraseña de amor._

__Quizas de cuantas maneras lo molestaría Shindou desde ahora, esto era lo más cursi que en su vida había hecho… le dijo que se quedara lejos pero no! ahí estaba… como siempre junto a el por mas vergüenza que le diese, verlo de esta manera tan poco usual.

Por su parte Hamano se agacho entre las chicas apoyándose en un muslo de Hayami, quienes casualmente también paseaban por ahí y tenían la gracia de admirar a Tsurugi, cuando le de la guitarra se dio cuenta de esto suspiro fuertemente… ahora sí que todos se burlarían de él.

_Las palabras que estoy escribiendo sin cesar en esta página completamente en blanco._

_Un día serán llevadas por el viento, dándole la vuelta al cielo, y volaran hasta ti._

__ Su corazón a cada palabra parecía que más quería salir de su cuerpo, algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras miraba a Tsurugi, no sabía que él podía sentir tantas cosas y tan fuertes… y al deducir porque a cada cinco segundos lo miraba suponía que quizás todas esas palabras eran para su persona, se regocij_a_ba en sus adentro, enternecido con toda la escena en el fondo de su ser, _ esto sin duda lo recordaría siempre. _

_Lo único que quiero decir y enviarte es un "te amo"_

_No es "¿Qué hora es?" o "¿Cómo estás?" o cualquier otra conversación casual._

_Siempre he estado gritando "te amo" en mi corazón._

_Y no se lo enviare a nadie más que a ti._

__Y pensar que cuando lo conoció a sus ojos no era más que un pedante y agresivo maleante que venía tras la bandera de fith sector con el único motivo de arruinarle la existencia, pensó que toda la vida odiaría esa mirada que te desnudaba, esa sonrisa tan macabra y sexy a la vez y que hablar de esa voz normalmente grabe… ¿y ahora?  
><em><br>A nadie más que a ti._

__Ahora… era el caballero fiel, en el cual uno podía descansar sus anelos, el siempre se esforsara por lo que cree correcto y justo, sin dudarlo, aunque no lo necesitase siempre estaba ahí, extendiéndole su generosa mano, si bien aun conservaba esa mirada fría, había algo que nadie podía ver excepto el… sus ojos brillaban distintos, ahora si tenían vida y hasta eso se vio reflejado aquel día que llego arrepentido al partido contra el Instituto Imperial al cual de principio ni siquiera se había presentado, pensaba rechazarlo… pero en ese momento cuando lo miro, esa miraba traspaso su corazón, si no fuera por Tenma, el habría sido el primero en darle la bienvenida.__

_A nadie más que a ti._

__Aunque nadie lo notase, su amor estaba ahí, para él, siempre le había llamado la atención, quizás no de la manera correcta, pero Tsurugi se encarga día tras día de hacerse notar de una manera distinta, no lograba sacárselo de la cabeza, mucho menos de su corazón y menos ahora que hasta y le cantaba una canción… al parecer para seguir sacándolo a pasear… Tsurugi era único.  
><em><br>A nadie más que a ti._

__Por su parte Tsurugi termino de dar los últimos acordes, las chicas –y Hamano- terminaban de dar sus últimas propinas, veía su chaqueta llena, pero eso era un detalle casi mínimo, se saco su guitarra y se la entrego al joven que ya iba por su segundo pastelillo y le sonreirá impresionado por su talento, y entonces lentamente se acerco a Shindou… el momento era casi mágico, sentía sus mejillas ardes mientras casi por inercia el de rizos también se acercaba a él…

-estaban Tsurugi y Shindou sentados en un árbol B – E- S-A-N-D-O-S-EEEEE… ¡BESANDOSE! –canturreaba y aplaudía el moreno mientras sentía como su pareja le daba un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza-

-Hamano-kun! No molestes a Tsurugi-san y Shindou-kun!

-¿¡ehhh! Pero si los estaba alentando!

-oh!... Hayami y Hamano, andaban por aquí. –salió de su burbuja Shindou-

-si si! En una cita pero uuuuuuyyyy no sabía que ustedes también salían eh! –codeo a Tsurugi, pero con la pura mirada había logrado espantar a Hayami, el de gafas solo quería estar lejos de ahí- Shindou lo tienes loquito por tiiii! –si, Hamano seguía gritando por que Hayami se lo estaba llevando, mientras pedía disculpas a lo lejos por el comportamiento de su novio.

-ya que –suspiro con pesadez Tsurugi, mirando su halo nuevamente y agachándose para recoger todo el dinero acumulado.

-Tsurugi… tu sabes que siempre ando con la visa… -le ayudaba también a reunir todo para levantar la chaqueta del frio concreto-

- déjame, no creo que a ningún hombre le guste aprovecharse del dinero ajeno.

- bueno, entonces la próxima vez que salgamos todo corre por mi cuenta ¿sí? –Tsurugi lo miro feo- es que… no me gusta sentir que me aprovecho de la gente…

-no te estás aprovechando –guardo el dinero en su billetera y las monedas las guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón- yo te invite y ahora iremos al cine a ver lo que sea que querías.

-gracias… -lo abrazo, en un momento único, mientras solo dictaba lo que le decía su corazón.

-mejor vamos –le dio la mano-

Caminaron un poco en dirección al cine cuando empezó a nevar, Tsurugi entro a la primera tienda que vio –una muy rosada para su gusto- compro a la rápida la primera bufanda no tan chillona y decente que encontró que a pesar de no tener ningún dibujo o tejido terminaba de cada lado con un pequeño y adorable ponpon, la pago rápidamente y se la coloco a Shindou, este se notaba que quiso protestar desde el momento en que la tomo.

-¿ahora qué? ¿Me pondrás un vestido lolita? – reprocho -

- no me gustan los travestis.

-jum… ¿no crees que esta nevando fuerte?

-sí, eso parece… -lo pensó un poco- no te parece mejor ir a mi casa? No queda muy lejos de aquí y de camino hay una tienda donde puedo comprar los ingredientes para un estofado.

-¿e…estas queriendo decir que me quedare en tu casa?

- si es que no nieva con tanta intensidad seguro viene Sebastian por ti. –Shindou se rio todo el camino hasta el mercado, y le daba con que se llamaba Sebastian, si bien en casa tenían un mayordomo tenia la suerte de que este se llamara Takeda.

Si nevaba bien por el… hoy tenía el presentimiento que Tsurugi no le dejaría dormir tranquilo y arto que tendría que mimarlo para poder presentarse al entrenamiento del día.

No quería avanzar ningún fic sin tener terminado esto ¬¬ por eso la demora, no es nada asi como OHHH la gran maravilla escrita pero era un reto personal! *-* quería hacerlo y lo hice y que!  
>este el el video de la canción:<p>

h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?v = qOzu8 oepSJ0

si, es el ending de Sekaichii Hatsukoi : D y es que desde que vi este sub me dijo "ooh, esto es tan cursimente Tsurugi" y es que en verdad salió cursi el asunto x'DDD no me gusto como quedo pero si es raro.

espero les guste.

h t t p : / / candy x drugs. deviantart. com/ art/ too- and- me- 2874517 60

despues de que alege, miren! Llego Shindou * A* y hay esta bien peinado Tsurugi.

Te amo mucho Tenma ; ww ; espero todo vuelva a su calma.

**Con mucho amor, MidorikawaxRyuuji.**


End file.
